Samus (Super Smash Bros: The New Age)
Samus is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. The New Age. Attributies Moveset . Comes out at frame 8. The foot sweetspot deals rather potent knockback for a tilt, which can KO near the edge at around 150%. At varying percentages, such as from 30%-40% when sweetspotted and 100%-120% when sourspotted, it can lead into a guaranteed Charge Shot. This is because, regardless of teching, Charge Shot will catch their option in time. |utiltname= |utiltdmg=13% (aerial), 12% (grounded) |utiltdesc=An axe kick. If an opponent is hit directly by her heel as it comes down, they take extra damage and are meteor smashed. If not, this move deals upward diagonal knockback. Samus' strongest tilt, it is able to KO grounded opponents at 140% or less with rage, but has slight start-up. KOs aerial opponents at the ledge around 90% or earlier depending on weight. Comes out at frame 15. If the opponent misses the grounded tech, is a good combo starter for her aerials at low to medium percentages, while it functions as a true combo into Charge Shot at high percentages. |dtiltname= |dtiltdmg=12% |dtiltdesc=Quickly blasts the opponent's feet. Fast start-up, but high ending lag. Decently damaging for a tilt attack, although it cannot KO until extremely high percentages. It comes out at frame 6, making it useful as a close range anti-pressure option on opponents in front of Samus, a punishment option, and a damage racking option. With maximum rage, it can KO middleweights at 150%. |dashname= |dashdmg=7% (early), 10% (clean), 6% (late) |dashdesc=Activates her thrusters and shoulder tackles the opponent. Deals lower damage at the beginning and end of the tackle. A fantastic combo starter as of update 1.1.5, as it can lead into neutral, forward and up aerial or Screw Attack at a variety of percents depending on which hitbox connects. |fsmashangles=3 |fsmashname= |fsmashupdmg= (fire), (Arm Cannon) |fsmashsidedmg= (fire), (Arm Cannon) |fsmashdowndmg= (fire), (Arm Cannon) |fsmashdesc=Quickly thrusts her Arm Cannon forward, which releases a small fiery blast. Despite the blast's appearance, the hitbox does not quite reach the end of the blast, and even reaches slightly into the Arm Cannon. Heavily reliant on spacing, as only the blast deals knockback strong enough to KO at 100% from the middle of Final Destination. Conversely, her Arm Cannon KOs at 138%, similarly to 's forward smash. It can be angled like her forward tilt, with the upward angle dealing more damage and knockback, though it can typically miss as a result. The downward angle can hit edge hanging opponents, similarly to her down tilt. |usmashname=Cover Fire |usmashdmg= (hits 1-4), (hit 5), (total) |usmashdesc=Fires five fiery blasts in an overhead arcing motion. True to its name, this move works best as an anti-air attack, as its multiple hits give a good amount of aerial protection. Conversely, this move is unable to hit grounded opponents unless they are touching Samus. When reversed on the ground, it can poke and hit through shields. KOs at 115% uncharged and around 60%-70% when fully charged. |dsmashname= |dsmashdmg= (front), (back) |dsmashdesc=A legsweep. A semi-spike, its speed is decent and provides protection against rolls and near ledges. However, its power has been significantly toned down since Brawl, as it is now one of the weakest down smashes in the game. KOs at extremely high percents, making it unreliable. However, the back hit deals more knockback, making it possible to KO at 150% with enough rage. Its ending lag is relatively quick however, making it more useful as a decent anti-pressure move and a punishment option against rolls due to its ability to hit behind Samus. |nairname= |nairdmg=10% (hit 1), 9% (hit 2 clean), 8% (hit 2 late) |nairdesc=A swiveling roundhouse kick. Hits on both sides quickly and can auto-cancel from a short hopped fast fall. One of the strongest neutral aerials as of update 1.1.5, the first few frames deal very powerful knockback, makes it a viable KOing option off-stage or near the edge. It also functions as a decent combo finisher. |fairname= |fairdmg=3% (hit 1), 1.6% (hits 2-4), 5% (hit 5), 12.8% (total) |fairdesc=Fires five fiery blasts forward from her Arm Cannon while slowly arcing downward. The first four hits drag opponents into the rest of the move, with the last hit carrying the entire attack's knockback. Samus' main aerial move for both combos and protection. Extremely useful as a ledge get-up option or against air dodges due to its multiple hits, and using the move immediately after a short hop can hit opponents with the last hit before Samus lands again. As of update 1.1.5, the first hitbox of the move results in all of the move's hits connecting together much better than before, to the point that it functions as a true combo from down throw up to around 70%, or chain into itself at low percents thanks to Samus' improved air speed in that same update. |bairname= |bairdmg=14% (clean foot), 12% (clean leg), 9% (late) |bairdesc=A back kick. In addition to being fast, it has great, powerful knockback, which makes it an excellent KOing option, especially while edge-guarding. However, it has a small hitbox like her neutral aerial. Among the strongest back aerials if the sweetspot at the foot connects and can be used as a Wall of Pain if the sourspot connects. KOs under 100% and around 80% at the edge. |uairname= |uairdmg=3% (hit 1), 1% (hits 2-5), 4% (hit 6), 11% (total) |uairdesc=A diagonal corkscrew flying kick. Hits multiple times, though only the last hit deals moderate knockback. Unlike most drills, the opponent can easily be launched before the move is complete if Samus does no follow the opponent's previous launch direction. Grounded opponents can be hit by the last hitbox if Samus lands while starting the move in the air, although difficult to do so. It is her fastest aerial, coming out at frame 5. Useful for landing, breaking some certain combos, and countering aerial approaches. Can be used as a follow-up after a dash attack, grounded up tilt, down aerial, or down throw, all of which can be followed up with another up aerial and/or can be finished off with a Screw Attack. On stages with platforms, can even zero-to-death the entire cast when using a platform to extend the combo. |dairname= |dairdmg=10% (early), 14% (clean), 11% (late) |dairdesc=Swings her Arm Cannon in a downward arcing motion after a brief pause. Hitting with the move's trail will meteor smash opponents, while the sourspot on the edge of the move at the very start and end deals strong upward diagonal knockback. Auto-cancels from a short hop. A relatively good combo starter. |zairname=Grapple Beam |zairdmg=1.5% (early), 3% (clean) |zairdesc=Fires the Grapple Beam forward. A useful spacing option due to its unnoticeable landing lag from a short hop (8 frames), auto-cancels from a full hop, and has impressive range, being the longest grab aerial in game. Good at setting up an opening for a dash attack, which Samus can capitalize on with combos. |grabname=Grapple Beam |grabdesc=Fires the Grapple Beam to catch the opponent. It has impressive range and is the longest tether grab in the game as the second slowest in terms of ending lag, making it very punishable if missed. |pummelname= |pummeldmg=1.2% |pummeldesc=A palm strike. |fthrowname= |fthrowdmg=9% |fthrowdesc=Twirls the enemy overhead, then flings them forward. Low knockback growth prevents it from KOing even the lightest of characters unless with rage at extremely high percents. |bthrowname= |bthrowdmg=8% |bthrowdesc=Swings the opponent behind her. Has even lower knockback growth than her forward throw. |uthrowname= |uthrowdmg=1% (hits 1-5), 4% (throw), 9% (total) |uthrowdesc=Holds the opponent overhead and then blasts them upward. Can combo into a Screw Attack or up aerial at 0% against heavyweights or fast-fallers, but otherwise launches opponents too high for follow-ups. However, on a platform, it can zero-to-death the same characters when followed up by up aerial and then Screw Attack. Like her forward and back throws, it possesses low knockback growth. |dthrowname= |dthrowdmg=6% |dthrowdesc=Pulls the opponent high above her head, then whips them into the ground. A dependable combo starter, as it can be reliably followed up with her aerial attacks, particularly her neutral, forward, up aerials, or a Charge Shot or Screw Attack at low to medium percents. |floorfname= |floorfdmg=7% |floorfdesc=Waves her Arm Cannon in front of her, then blasts behind her. |floorbname= |floorbdmg=7% |floorbdesc=A low-level roundhouse kick. |floortname= |floortdmg=5% |floortdesc=Sweeps the floor in front and behind her with her feet. |edgename= |edgedmg=7% |edgedesc=Climbs onto the edge and performs a sweep kick. |nsdefname=Charge Shot |nsdefdmg=3% (uncharged), 25% (fully charged) |nsdefdesc=Charges up a ball of energy and fires it. Unless the move is already charged, Samus will instantly fire the weakest shot if used in the air. Gains excellent KO potential when fully charged, while a useful intercepting move at a low charge. KOs at 70%-110% depending on weight, DI and rage. Can be used to break shields if used in conjunction after using her up or down tilts, Bombs, Super Missiles, aerials or her neutral attack if both hits are shielded. When used in conjunction with forward tilt to force the opponent into tumble, said move can set up a guaranteed Charge Shot, regardless of tech option, as the Charge Shot will catch their tech direction. |nsc1name=Dense Charge Shot |nsc1dmg=4% (uncharged), 27% (fully charged) |nsc1desc=The shots deal slightly more damage, more shield damage and considerably more knockback, making it even better for KOing and breaking shields. However, the charge time is increased by 30%, the ending lag after firing is increased and shots travel at extremely slow speeds, so much so that three uncharged shots can exist at once. As a result, this can make them be used as an edge-guarding option, as it can be used to trap opponents and put them at a tough spot. |nsc2name=Melee Charge Shot |nsc2dmg=6% (uncharged), 20% (fully charged) |nsc2desc=Fires a shotgun-style blast of energy that only hits at point-blank range. Takes less time to charge, but the ending lag is increased. Has a massive amount of shieldstun and hitstun and gets pushed back after use, making it safe if whiffed or shielded. |ssdefname=Missile |ssdefdmg=5% (standard, Homing), 10% (Super) |ssdefdesc=Fires a Missile. If the special button is held, the Missile will chase the opponent. If tapped like a smash attack, Samus will fire a Super Missile that travels in a straight line. Both versions deal low knockback, but can be used for a shield break if used in conjunction with a fully charged Charge Shot. Both Missile variations can be used as set-ups by opening up an opportunity for a dash attack, grab aerial, or Charge Shot, while the Super version sets up better for a true combo into forward jumping Charge Shot at higher percentages. The homing variation is also useful for catching recoveries and forcing air dodges, which can open up punish opportunities. |ssc1name=Relentless Missile |ssc1dmg=3% (standard, Homing), 12% (Super) |ssc1desc=Missiles are weaker and slower, but have drastically improved tracking capabilities. Super Missiles cover less range, but are stronger and have increased KO potential. |ssc2name=Turbo Missile |ssc2dmg=4% (standard, Homing), 9% (Super) |ssc2desc=Missiles pause in the air once fired before shooting forward at high speed at the cost of dealing slightly less damage. |uspage=Screw Attack (move) |usdefname=Screw Attack |usdefdmg=2% (ground hit 1), 1% (ground hits 2-11), 1% (aerial hits 1-12), 12% (total) |usdefdesc=Leaps upward and performs a high-speed somersault while discharging energy. Shoots upward if started from the ground, while the move gains distance slower if started in the air. A useful out of shield option and deals good knockback that can KO near the upper blast line around 100%. |usc1name=Screw Rush |usc1dmg=2% (loop), 5% (last) |usc1desc=Deals more damage and knockback sporadically, but with more control. It also covers more horizontal distance, but at the cost of decreased vertical distance. Has more KO potential then Screw Attack depending on stage position. |usc2name=Apex Screw Attack |usc2dmg=2% (hit 1), 9% (ground hit 2), 7% (aerial hit 2) |usc2desc=A much more powerful variation that can KO as low as 50% near the upper blast line, depending on weight and DI and can KO earlier with rage. However, this version provides mostly vertical movement and only hits twice. |dspage=Bomb (Samus) |dsdefname=Bomb |dsdefdmg=4% (contact), 5% (explosion) |dsdefdesc=Rolls into her Morph Ball form and drops a Bomb, which explodes on a timer. She can hit herself with the Bombs to Bomb Jump. Useful for edge-guarding or to force an opponent to shield. Deals good shield damage, as it is able to break them if used with her up and down tilts or a fully charged Charge Shot. Good for punishing certain recoveries and also useful for punishing the 2 frame-long edge grab vulnerability if timed correctly. |dsc1name=Slip Bomb |dsc1dmg=2.5% (ground explosion), 3.5% (aerial explosion) |dsc1desc=The Bomb deals slightly less damage, but trips grounded opponents and meteor smashes aerial ones, making it capable of being a set-up a grab and a useful edge-guarding option. |dsc2name=Mega Bomb |dsc2dmg=4% (contact), 9% (explosion) |dsc2desc=Only one Bomb is able to be launched at a time, but its explosion deals more damage and provides a higher Bomb Jump. Deals more shield damage, making it better for breaking shields when used in conjunction with Samus' other moves. |fsname=Zero Laser |fsdmg=0.5% (fringe loop), 1.5% (main loop), 2.5% (fringe blast), 5.5% (main blast) |fsdesc=Samus fires a very large energy beam across the stage. The beam can be angled slightly up or slightly down. }} On Screen Apperance . |char=Samus |game=SSB4}} Taunts Idle Pose Victory Poses . |desc-2=Does a reverse roundhouse kick, readies her Arm Cannon, then strikes a pose. |desc-3=Punches twice, fires from her Arm Cannon, then strikes a pose. The motion is similar to Mii Gunner's neutral attack, while the pose is based on the box art for . |char=Samus}} In competitive play Active Inactive Alternate Costumes See: Trivia